gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) Mark the new things added to the wiki (new) ok :) Check out our poll! Mainline This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr The Koopalings MarioMario54321 CandyCao7 Starman3 LuigiGame2 Daisy Peach Toad Toadette Stario Rosalina Lubba Metal Mario Oiram Igiul Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 80 World 1 *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Beyblade Galaxy 350px-SOBLB Boxart.png Toad.png *Windy Sky Galaxy *Wuhu Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor World 2 *Spin Ball Galaxy *Dezzert Temple Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Flower Garden Galaxy *Waterfall Wash Galaxy *SMG Revenge Galaxy T VS C 2 FAN MADE CASI TODO.jpg *Classic Galaxy *Molten Cliffs Galaxy *Light It Up Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Bowser's Void Factory World 3 *Flip Tower Galaxy *Spinning Gears Galaxy *Subcon Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Train Station Galaxy *Star Ball Rolling Galaxy *Unknown Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Mushroom Jumping Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Frosty Freezer World 4 *Bubbley Fun Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Food Feild Galaxy *Gadget Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Future Time Galaxy *Cave Maze Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Bowser's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 *Cheep Waters Galaxy *Dice Block Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Snow Galaxy *Shocking Shaker Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Paper Star Galaxy *Rolling Adventure Galaxy *Transporter Galaxy Welcome To Hell.jpg *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase World 6 *Music Madness Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Bleurouge Galaxy *High Lands Galaxy *Grind Stomp Galaxy *Honey House Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Mega Mine Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Castle World 7 *Pixel Power Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Hillside Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Nuclear Power Plant Galaxy *Boo Blast Galaxy *Ghostly Halls Galaxy Classic-batman-logo.jpg Batgirl.jpg *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Volcanic Flame Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *The Center Of The Universe (Final Galaxy Of The Main Game) World 8 (Secret World) *Rainbow Galaxy *Cloudy Mountain Galaxy *Hyrule Castle Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Titanic Massive Galaxy Ghgenerations logo.png VGame.jpg 350px-SOBLB Boxart.png Olimar.png *Lava Spire Galaxy *Bubble Blow Up Galaxy *Ghost Bone Galaxy *Stargazer Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy (Final Galaxy) The Starship Stario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Green): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Black): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Mega Comet (Orange): All the Enemies are bigger. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi New allies from old games *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Metal Mario *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba New allies to the Mario Series *Stario *MarioMario54321 *CandyCao7 *Starman3 *LuigiGame2 Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr *The Koopalings *Igiul *Oiram Enemies Total Number: 92 * *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Eep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Grrrols *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Red Boos *Diggas *Shadow Mario/Shadow Luigi *Metal Goombas *Tanooki Goomba *Sliver Tanooki Goomba *Gold Tanooki Goomba *Rockites *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant Bosses Total Number: 25 *Goomboss *Waddlewing King *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Chief Chilly *Dragoneel *Baron Cinder *Giga Lakitu *Topmaniac *Sorbetti *Kamella *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Bowser Jr (1st Battle) *Bowser Jr (2nd Battle) *Bowser Jr (3rd Battle) *Bowser (1st Battle) *Bowser (2nd Battle) *Bowser (3rd Battle) *The Koopalings *Spooky Speedster *Dry Bowser *Igiul *Oiram *Ultimate Oiram (Final Boss) Power-ups Total Number: 16 Old power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Tanooki Mario *Red Star Mario Brand new power-ups *Lightning Mario *Crazy Mario *Glow Mario *Super Star Mario (This power up can only be used in the final battle) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U